


Migdałowiec

by mykmyk



Series: Życie odmierzane łyżeczkami kawy [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/pseuds/mykmyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nawet parzenie kawy może być ciekawą grą wstępną.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migdałowiec

Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że Roxanne, bratanica Percivala, znalazła pracę w kawiarni znajdującej się niedaleko ich sklepu - oba miejsca dzieliło zaledwie kilka ulic. Percival, jak na nadopiekuńczego wuja przystało, postanowił, że odwiedzi dziewczynę w jej nowym miejscu pracy i sprawdzi, czy lokal jest bezpieczny i czy nie przesiadują tam jakieś “podejrzane typy”.

Harry i Merlin próbowali wytłumaczyć mu, że kawiarnia to nie to samo co bar i nie musi się obawiać, że pijani mężczyźni będą w nieudolny, chamski albo nachalny sposób podrywać Roxanne. Percival jednak wiedział lepiej i zdania nie zmienił.

W poniedziałkowy poranek udał się na przeszpiegi do kawiarni “Migdałowiec”. Wrócił dwie godziny później. Z uśmiechem na twarzy, trzema kawami na wynos i pudełkiem z czekoladowym sernikiem.

\- Rozumiem, że lokal spotkał się z twoją aprobatą - powiedział Merlin, kończąc swój drugi kawałek ciasta i dopijając kawę.

Percival pokiwał twierdząco głową, zbyt zajęty ciastem na swoim talerzu, aby zaszczycić Merlina werbalną odpowiedzią.

\- To rodzinny interes - zaczął mówić, kiedy w końcu przełknął. - Do tej pory prowadziła go matka, ale jakiś czas temu musiała zrezygnować z pracy, więc kawiarnią zajął się jej syn. Chciałem z nim porozmawiać, ale mi się nie udało. Roxy mówiła, że jest zbyt zajęty w kuchni. No nic to, może innym razem będę miał przyjemność poznać jej szefa.

Harry i Merlin spojrzeli na siebie. Dziewczyna pewnie dołoży wszelkich starań, by jej wuj i szef nigdy się nie spotkali. Postanowili jednak nic nie mówić, Percival, jeśli chciał, to potrafił być bardzo uparty i żadne, nawet najbardziej rozsądne argumenty do niego nie trafiały.

 

Kilka miesięcy temu ekspres do kawy znajdujący się w sklepie wyzionął ducha (i nikt nie zajął się kupnem nowego), więc panowie radzili sobie z kawowym kryzysem w różny sposób.

Czasami kupowali coś w Starbucksie (to były złe dni), czasami robili sobie okropną rozpuszczalną lurę w pokoju socjalnym na zapleczu (to były gorsze dni), a innym razem nie pili kawy wcale (to były tragiczne dni).

Kiedy spróbowali kawy z “Migdałowca” jednogłośnie postanowili, że od tej pory to właśnie tam będą zaopatrywać się w ten niezbędny im do normalnego funkcjonowania napój. Założyli nawet na ten cel specjalny fundusz kawowo-ciastowy, ponieważ nie godziło się, aby tylko Percival ponosił koszty kupowania kawy i ciasta; wystarczyło, że mężczyzna zdeklarował się, że to on będzie codziennie chodził do kawiarni.

Oczywiście nie miało to nic wspólnego z pilnowaniem Roxy i chęcią poznania jej szefa. W ogóle.

 

Każdego dnia Percival przynosił ze sobą inny rodzaj ciasta.

\- Roxy mówi, że kawiarnia nie ma stałego menu. Każdego dnia podaje coś innego. Podobno mają zacząć eksperymentować z kawami, więc przygotujcie się na bycie królikami doświadczalnymi - zaśmiał się Percival.

Harry’emu odpowiadała ta różnorodność, chociaż musiał zacząć spędzać więcej czasu na siłowni. Mężczyzna w jego wieku nie powinien tak opychać się słodyczami, ale Harry nie umiał się powstrzymać.

 

W końcu, po ponad dwóch tygodniach, Percivalowi udało się poznać szefa Roxy.

\- Miałem dzisiaj szczęście! - wykrzyknął radośnie, kiedy tylko wszedł do sklepu.

\- Gratuluję, ale nie musisz krzyczeć - powiedział Merlin kwaśno.

\- Poznałem go w końcu!

\- Kogo? - zapytał Harry, zajęty układaniem materiałów na półkach.

\- Kogo, kogo? No jak to kogo! Szefa Roxy!

Percival raźnym krokiem ruszył na zaplecze. Harry westchnął i ruszył za nim. Znał swojego przyjaciela na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, że mężczyzna musi im o wszystkim opowiedzieć, inaczej chyba wybuchnie z przejęcia.

Poza tym Harry naprawdę miał ochotę na kawę. I ciasto.

Merlin pojawił się w pokoju chwilę później.

\- No dalej, wyrzuć to z siebie - powiedział, siadając. Sięgnął po kubek z kawą i wziął łyka. Kawa jak zawsze smakowała nieziemsko. Teraz był gotowy na wywód Percivala.

\- Akurat czekałem na to, aż Roxy skończy robić kawę, kiedy Gary, bo tak jej szef ma na imię, przyniósł z kuchni świeże muffiny. Wziąłem kilka, są jeszcze ciepłe. Na początku myślałem, że to tylko jakiś pracownik, bo wiecie, nie tak sobie wyobrażałem szefa Roxy. To jeszcze dzieciak! W wieku Roxy!

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał Harry, który wcześniej nie myślał za dużo o szefie Roxy. Wystarczyło, że Percival miał jakąś niezdrową obsesję na jego punkcie.

\- Tak! Nie do pomyślenia, prawda? W każdym razie dobrze sobie radzi. I nie zgadniecie. To on wszystko piecze. Wszystko, absolutnie wszystko.

\- Sam?

\- Nie, ma jakiegoś pomocnika, mówił nawet jak ma na imię, ale już nie pamiętam. Ale i tak jest bardzo zajęty w kuchni, dlatego wcześniej nie udało mi się go spotkać.

\- Ale w końcu go poznałeś, brawo - powiedział Merlin. - Te muffiny są naprawdę dobre - dodał.

\- Zdolny chłopak, prawda?

\- Bardzo. Czyli już nie martwisz się o Roxanne?

\- Żartujesz sobie? Zawsze się będę o nią martwił. Teraz po prostu jestem spokojniejszy, że jej szef nie jest jakimś starym zboczeńcem.

\- Zawsze może się okazać, że jest młodym zboczeńcem - wymamrotał Merlin.

Percival spojrzał na niego przerażony.

\- Merlin, nie pomagasz - wysyczał Harry. - Percival, spotkałeś tego młodzieńca, rozmawiałeś z nim. Czy wyglądał ci na… zboczeńca?

\- Nie… No nie, ale przecież takich rzeczy nie ma się wypisanych na czole, prawda?

Harry westchnął i posłał Merlinowi spojrzenie pod tytułem “zobacz, co narobiłeś, idioto”.

\- Percival, ja tylko żartowałem. Jestem bardziej niż przekonany, że ten cały Gary jest porządnym człowiekiem. Nikt, kto piecze takie cuda, nie może być zły - powiedział Merlin.

Percival prychnął.

\- Hannibal Lecter też gotował cuda. Tylko że z ludzi - dodał dramatycznie.

Harry miał dość. Naprawdę dość.

\- Na litość boską, czy wyście poszaleli? Percival, rozumiem twoją troskę o Roxanne, ale czy ty aby nie przesadzasz?

Merlin i Percival wyglądali na zaskoczonych nagłym wybuchem Harry’ego.

\- Ja… Chyba masz rację, Harry.

\- Oczywiście, że mam rację. A teraz może dopijemy kawę w spokoju i wrócimy do pracy? Chester King ma umówioną wizytę na czternastą.

Na wzmiankę o Kingu Merlin i Percival zrobili niezadowolone miny. Nie odezwali się jednak ani słowem, sięgnęli po swoje kubki z kawą i zajęli się zimnymi już muffinami.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

 

Jakiś czas później Percival udał się na długo wyczekiwany urlop i to właśnie na Harry’ego spadł obowiązek przynoszenia kawy.

W poniedziałkowe popołudnie po raz pierwszy udał się więc do “Migdałowca”.

Był to niewielki, ale przytulny lokal, z zaledwie pięcioma stolikami, a wszystkie z nich były zajęte.

Harry uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył, że czajniczki znajdujące się na stolikach, były ubrane w wełniane, kolorowe ocieplacze.

Całe miejsce sprawiało wrażenie bardzo domowego - kolorowe obrusy, kwiaty na stolikach, miękkie poduszki na krzesłach, obrazy na ścianach.

Stojąca za ladą Roxanne uśmiechnęła się na jego widok.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Hart - przywitała się.

\- Dzień dobry, Roxanne.

\- Niech zgadnę, dwie kawy, czarne, do tego coś słodkiego?

\- Zgadza się - odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

\- Już się robi, pro.. - Resztę zdania zagłuszył hałas dobiegający z kuchni. Jakby wszystkie znajdujące się w niej blaszki, foremki i patelnie spadły na podłogę.

\- Noż kuuuurwa maać! - krzyknął męski głos.

Roxanne uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco do Harry’ego. Reszta znajdujących się w kawiarni osób nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na hałas, jakby było to coś, zdarza się tam na porządku dziennym.

\- Może lepiej byłoby, gdybyś poszła sprawdzić, czy nic się nie stało - powiedział Harry.

\- Nie, Eggsy sobie poradzi. Naprawdę nie ma się czym martwić.

Harry nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale nie drążył tematu. Zapłacił za kawy i dwa kawałki ciasta z truskawkami, podziękował i wyszedł.

 

Następnych kilka dni nie przyniosło żadnych niespodzianek. Harry przychodził do kawiarni, zamawiał kawę, a Roxanne doradzała mu, jakie ciasto kupić. W czwartek jednak wszystko się zmieniło, bo na miejscu Roxanne stał przystojny młodzieniec, który uśmiechał się na poły bezczelnie i ujmująco.

\- Dobry - przywitał się chłopak. Harry od razu poznał ten głos. To on wykrzykiwał przekleństwa w poniedziałkowe popołudnie. - Co mogę podać?

Siebie, pomyślał Harry, co było niedorzeczne, bo doprawdy, jak w ogóle mógł pomyśleć coś takiego o kimś, kogo widzi pierwszy raz w życiu.

\- Dzień dobry - odpowiedział Harry. - Dwie kawy, czarne, poproszę.

\- Na miejscu czy na wynos?

\- Na wynos.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Może skusisz się na coś słodkiego? Żeby, no wiesz, nieco osłodzić sobie  tę gorzką kawę, co?

\- Może. A co byś mi polecił?

Chłopak przyjrzał mu się dokładnie.

\- Wyglądasz mi na kogoś, kto nie pogardziłby  dobrym, czekoladowym ciastem. Masz szczęście, dzisiaj upiekłem Mississipi Mud Cake. I akurat w sam raz zostały dwa kawałki. Weźmiesz?

Harry nie miał pojęcia, czym jest Mississipi Mud Cake, ale wiedział, że tak, owszem, weźmie w ciemno, bo temu uśmiechowi trudno byłoby odmówić.

\- Tak, poproszę.

\- Wiedziałem, że się skusisz - powiedział chłopak, i och, mrugnął do niego.

Harry poczuł, że miękną mu kolana. To się stawało coraz bardziej niedorzeczne.

\- Spodziewałem się spotkać tutaj Roxanne - powiedział nieco niezręcznie, bo czuł, że musi coś powiedzieć.

\- Znasz Roxy? - zapytał chłopak, zajęty przygotowywaniem kawy.

\- Jej wuj i ja pracujemy razem.

\- Serio? - Młodzieniec postawił kubki z napojem na ladzie. - Ty i Percy pracujecie razem?

Percy? Nikt nie mówił na Percivala “Percy”. Nikt, komu było życie miłe.

\- Percival pozwala ci mówić na siebie “Percy”? - zapytał Harry.

\- On mówi na mnie Gary, więc jesteśmy kwita. A tobie jak na imię? - zapytał Gary, opierając się o ladę.

\- Harry Hart. - Harry wyciągnął rękę w stronę młodzieńca, a ten ją uścisnął. Jego dłoń była nieco szorstka w dotyku, ale uścisk był mocny i pewny.

\- Gary Unwin, ale mów mi Eggsy. Więc ty też jesteś krawcem, ta? Ten garnitur, co masz na sobie, to sam uszyłeś?

\- Tak? - odpowiedział Harry nieco niepewnie.

\- Sprytne.

\- Co jest sprytne? - zapytał zdezorientowany. Nie bardzo nadążał za tym, w jakim kierunku idzie ta rozmowa.

\- To że nosisz własnoręcznie uszyty garnitur. To taka reklama za darmo, co nie? I to cholernie dobra reklama, jeśli mam być szczery. - Harry wręcz poczuł, że Eggsy rozbiera go swoim uważnym spojrzeniem. - Nie potrzebuję garnituru, ale wiesz, nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu, żebyś zdjął ze mnie miarę i coś mi uszył.

Harry nie wierzył w to, co słyszał.

\- Nonsens, każdy mężczyzna potrzebuje dobrze skrojonego garnituru. Byłbym zaszczycony, gdybym mógł uszyć jeden dla ciebie - odpowiedział, zanim zdążył dobrze zastanowić się nad tym, co mówi.

\- Mówisz? Jestem wolny w niedziele wieczorem, co ty na to?

\- Obawiam się, że w niedzielny wieczór sklep jest zamknięty. Ale myślę, że przed przymiarką warto byłoby najpierw porozmawiać o tym, jakiego garnituru potrzebujesz.

\- O tak, zdecydowanie. Nigdy nie miałem niczego szytego na miarę, więc to dla mnie zupełna nowość. Jestem przekonany, że najlepiej byłoby to omówić przy kolacji.  - Z tonu, jakim Eggsy to wypowiedział, jednoznacznie wynikało, że bynajmniej nie chodzi mu o biznesową kolację. - Opowiedziałbyś mi, czego mam się spodziewać przy zdejmowaniu miary i późniejszych przymiarkach. Co ty na to?

\- Myślę, że to świetny pomysł. Więc niedziela wieczór? Powiedzmy o siódmej?

\- Brzmi świetnie.

Chłopak sięgnął po serwetkę i długopis.

\- Masz tutaj mój numer. Zadzwoń do mnie później, to obgadamy szczegóły, okej?

\- Oczywiście. - Harry złożył ostrożnie serwetkę i schował ja do kieszeni.

\- Nie zapomnij o swojej kawie i cieście. W niedzielę powiesz mi, czy ci smakowało.

\- Tak właśnie zrobię. Ile płacę?

\- Dzisiaj na koszt firmy - powiedział Eggsy i po raz drugi tego dnia mrugnął do Harry’ego.

\- Wolałbym jednak zapłacić - zaczął, ale Eggsy mu przerwał i uśmiechnął się zniewalająco.

\- Chętnie bym się z tobą jeszcze poprzekomarzał, ale kolejka się robi, więc bierz swoją kawę, póki jest ciepła i nie zapomnij do mnie zadzwonić.

Harry roześmiał się. Wiedział już, że wystarczy, że Eggsy się do niego uśmiechnie, a on zgodzi się na wszystko, absolutnie wszystko.

\- W takim razie dziękuję. I zadzwonię, obiecuję.

\- Tak zrób.

\- Do usłyszenia później, Eggsy - pożegnał się Harry.

Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział, tylko pomachał do niego, wciąż uśmiechając się w ten bezczelny, rozbrajający sposób.

 

Harry wrócił do sklepu. Cieszył się, że Merlin był zajęty przyjmowaniem towaru, dzięki temu Harry mógł w spokoju usiąść i wypić swoją kawę.

Potrzebował ciszy i spokoju. Miał przecież randkę do zaplanowania.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję Duod i Lunie za wszelkie uwagi i poprawki, jesteście niesamowite i kochane.


End file.
